Control
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Regina wants control of Robin, will he let her take it?


One shot for Outlaw Queen week 2014!

Prompt-Robin tied up.

Robin and Regina had been involved in a passionate relationship for weeks now in the Enchanted Forrest. Then one night Robin was in Regina's bed chambers they were on her bed on their knees, facing one another and kissing deeply when Regina pulled back.

"Do you trust me?" Regina said, between kisses. Regina looked up into his eyes which always seemed to look into her heart.

"Yes, milady." Robin said as he kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck.

"Enough to let me take control tonight?" Regina asked wanting to hear his answer to this.

"How so?" Robin asked stopping to look at her face, wondering what she had in plan for him.

"Let me be in control of you tonight." Regina said smiling.

"As long as I get the same back one night." Robin said thinking to himself, if she wanted to be in control of him, he had no problems with that.

"I can work with that." Regina said smiling sexy.

"Then do your worst to me." Robin said letting her take control of their night together, of him in particular.

"Oh, I will." Regina said as she used her magic, and had Robin on his back on the bed, with his wrists tied to her bed.

"Tying me up milady? Afraid I would go somewhere else were we?" Robin asked with a smile, as he gave a good tug but the restraints held him there.

"You're mine to do with as I want." Regina said with a smile as she took off her shirt leaving her naked from the waist up, she then leaned up on his chest.

"Suck." Regina said as he took her breast into his mouth, his tongue encircled her nipple teasing it. Her hands were on the headboard enjoying the sensation he was causing her to experience. His mouth on her sucking hard on her nipple, as if seeking nourishment the sensation caused a feeling inside her, a tug that she wanted a child of his on her just like this one day and she hoped he would as well.

He moved from one nipple to the other, sucking both into hard, tight buds. She then leaned back and unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back off his chest, admiring it, she then leaned down and bit on his nipples, smiling when he groaned. She leaned back and sat on his lap, he still had on his breeches and she started to grind on his lap, enjoying the pressure he was causing between her center. She then got up off the bed and looked at him, as he pulled at his restraints again wanting to touch her, any part of her. She looked at him as she slowly removed her own breeches, letting them fall off her legs. The last item she had was her silky panties, she hooked them on each side with her thumbs as she slowly lowered them down her hips, to her legs. Robin's mouth watered as he wanted her, he was practically begging her with his eyes, she smirked at his actions, and climbed back on the bed, and pressed her clit to his mouth before he could even think.

He needed no orders, and he licked and sucked on her, letting his tongue slide between her folds. She moaned as she clutched his head, riding his face as she held his head tight not letting him move much, keeping him right where she wanted him. She enjoyed his mouth on her, he knew exactly where here pleasure spots were. She threw her head back as the pleasure built and built, a few seconds later she leaned back and unbuttoned his breeches, moving them down as he brought his hips up to assist her. She looked at his member, and smiled that he was so aroused. She put her hands on the tip of his member, and encircled it over and over, then she took both hands and started to jerk on his member as she listened to his moans, and watched his face at the ecstasy she was causing.

His eyes were full of want for her as she sat on his lap, letting his member slide between her slick folds, but not entering her his hips buckled upward trying to gain entrance to her center, but she denied him entrance at that moment wanting his desire for her at an all time high. Robin pulled at his restraints on the bed, but they did not give, she literally had him at her mercy.

"Please." Robin begged wanting to be inside her desperately.

"What do you want thief?" Regina asked with a smile knowing full well what he wanted.

"Please let me have you, I want you." Robin begged again she looked into his eyes, full of passion, for her.

"Who do you belong to?" Regina asked taking his chin in one of her hands.

"You, I belong to you and only you. My body is yours." Robin said as Regina leaned down and kissed him hard, she then leaned back and took his member in her hands and gently let it slide against her. He could feel how wet she was, she smiled and let him in just the tip at first. Robin's hips once again pressed up as she pressed down taking him all the way in. She started to ride him gently at first, then with full force her cheeks slapping against his legs as she rode him harder. Robin tried desperately to get loose, but the ties were too strong and he could do nothing more than lay there and watch her ride him.

She spread her legs as she rode him, putting her hands back behind her to brace her with this position. Robin could watch the way he entered her,watched as their bodies infused together, seeing her body take him. She rode him for what felt like hours, the pleasure kept going on and on,he loved the feel of her around him the way her body clutched his member tightly. She then leaned back up her eyes locked with his, as he felt her orgasm start, the way her muscles clenched him tight as it started pulling him right over the edge with her. His hips pushed up as he unloaded himself in her over and over, he came inside her body completely, draining him as she was completely exhausted, she collapsed on top of him.

"Milady, aren't you forgetting something?" Robin asked as Regina flicked her hand, his wrists were let go and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hard on her lips.

"Just so you know, anytime you want to take control of me, you are more than welcome to try. But just so you remember, I get control of you one night." Robin said with a smile on his face as they drifted off to sleep.

FIN


End file.
